sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Wes Masco
Childhood Wes Masco grew up in Coronet City, Corellia. He lost his mother to illness at the age of seven and was raised by his strict and scholarly father. Pressured to excel in school Wes' only respite from the drudgery of scholastic pursuits was a training program for young Corellian's hosted by CorSec. Known as the Young Corellian Defense League the program trained youth in detective work, survival and hand to hand combat. The program was particularly popular with the more adventurous of Corellia's youth. Over the course of his years in YCDL he managed to get himself out of a hundred tight spots with the training he received. CorSec Academy Wes remained a member of the YCDL until the age of twenty one when he entered CorSec Academy. He had spent the majority of his youth training with many of his instructors and most of the training he undertook as a child helped him immensly in his time with the Academy. Graduating with honors Wes was given the rank of Lieutenant and started a short but adventurous career with CorSec. CorSec: Year One His first year with CorSec was realitively calm which made it an excellent opportunity to get a feel for Corellian police work. During his first year in CorSec the entire planet had a vote on who would lead the government. It wasn't until his second year that things got vastly more dangerous. CorSec: Corellian Riots When a vote passed which called for the Secession of Corellia from the New Republic a deadly planet wide riot broke out. CorSec officers from every precinct were called out to enforce the law and protect innocents. During the riots Wes and other officers fought for the safety of Corellia's citizens and many lost their lives. The tragedy of the riots stayed with Wes long after it had been quelled. And his career with CorSec though on a rise, neared its end. CorSec: The Waning Years Because of his efforts and sacrifices during the Corellian Riots Wes was promoted to Inspector and was given his own batallion of officers to command and he did so well, his own batallion never accused of corruption or excessive uses of force. Wes stayed with CorSec and led his officers to success until finally Corellia was taken over. Corellia Becomes Imperial In Wes' fourth year with CorSec the unspeakable happened. The Empire took over the planet of Corellia and forced a Moff on the planet's sentients. Jacob Astor, an Imperial Privateer, was given charge over the planet and took control of CorSec, demanding things from its officers many were not willing to do. It was under these circumstances that Wes decided to leave CorSec, and had no plans of returning until the Empire was removed from power there. It wasn't easy, but Wes and several of his officers crept off planet and made new lives on backwater planets where the Empire would not find them. After spending a year traveling to many of the backwater planets and surviving some of the worst elements and creatures of the galaxy Wes chose Tatooine to call home where he became a tour guide and planetside cabbie. And until recently lived quite happily. Fading into obscurity. Galaxy Tours It wasn't until Ewan Dain came across the ex-inspector at a cafe in Mos Espa that Wes receieved a new focus in life. Agreeing to work as a tour guide for Galaxy Tours Wes and Dain struck up a deal that payed Wes for what he did all the time anyway. Exploring, fighting off pirates, and flying. It's not a bad life... if he can survive it. Return to Corellia With Starlight Studios stock at an all time low Wes has been laid off with the close of the entertainment company's Galaxy Tours. Retirement seems inevitable. An Invitation 18 ABY: After several years of retirement Wes Masco is called upon by long time friend and Corellian Governor Ewan Dain to join CorSec. After accepting the rank of Captain, Wes Masco is right back where he belongs. Keeping the citizens of Corellia safe. Masco, Wes Masco, Wes